A LapDance from Sakura
by Harry Tomlinson
Summary: Ino and TenTen dare Sakura to give Sasuke a lap dance. R&R please! (I know there is not much smut, the actual sex is not the point. If you want me to write out a sex scene please comment that below.)


_How _she ended up in this situation, she had no clue. But here she was, walking to her male teammate's house. Not that she didn't enjoy her male teammate, well, she did. But the _reason _she was going over there.

Her friends had forced her into giving him a surprise lap dance. She shuddered at the thought. "_He's still a virgin, you know!"_ Other male friends made it seem all the more…enticing for lack of a better word.

She still chose to go the longest logical route from her home to his.

When she finally reached the door her top was feeling a little low cut and her pants were feeling a little tighter than normal. She took a deep breath and knocked.

"Sakura." Uchiha Sasuke said when he answered. What was she doing here? It was 10:30 at night.

"Um, hi Sasuke-kun, uh, may I come in?"

"Hn." He said, stepping to the side. She walked in, and stood out of the way of the door so he could shut it.

"Um, I sort of have a problem.." She said. _What are you doing?_ She mentally yelled at herself, but she knew she couldn't bring herself to practically rape him. Hell, he'd probably kill her before she could get anywhere near that close to him.

"And what is so important that you need to come here at 10:30 on a Friday night?"

"Um, well, y'see…"

"Spit it out, Sakura."

"Ino and TenTen forced me to come over here with the intentions of giving you a lap dance and if I said no which I wanted to well they were going to do something really and and embarrassing for me and then Naruto said you are a virgin so then Ino said that's all the more reason to go and then I said I didn't want to-"

"Naruto said I was a virgin." Sasuke interrupted her.

"Is that _all_ you heard?"

"No, I heard the other stuff. Naruto has no fucking clue what he's talking about though."

"Yeah, well I never imagined you to be a virgin. Anyway, so now I don't know what to do because well when I go back their gonna demand answers and if I say I didn't they'll make me come back and-"

"Sakura?" Sasuke said. He was looked very amused at this point, leaning against the doorframe to another room.

"Um, yeah?"

"Did I ever say you _couldn't_ give me a lap dance?"

Sakura's face turned beet red.

"I know, let's play a game." Sasuke said, walking around to her. He lead her to his basement and sat on the sofa.

"What game?"

"You give me your best lap dance, whatever you think it takes to turn me on, and I'll do my best to either, not get turned on or not let you be able to tell. Or, anyone who would possibly be watching us."

"So…you're just going to be sitting there?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

"Ok, so how long do I have?"

"As long as you think it'll take, but remember, if you're not back at your house soon they'll think we fucked. So, are you going to play or not?" He said, leaning back comfortably.

Sakura bit her lip and swallowed hard, before shoving all nerve-provoking thoughts out the window. She could be seductive and sexy. She walked up to him, and brushed a stray hair out of his face, making sure to lean over him.

She didn't have a ton, but she sure as hell could work with what she had.

Straddling him, she grinded her hips to his, allowing herself to let out a pleasurable sound. She looked up at him from under her eyelashes, he wasn't even giving her a second glance.

Her hands danced around his torso as her hips kept moving, slowly but consistent. Her head was next to his, facing away from him. Her hands teased under the hem of his shirt.

"You seem a little warm, Sasuke…" She drawled, trying to be as sexy-sounding as possible. She tugged her shirt off over his head, and chucked it behind him. Little did she know her seduction methods and voice were working, very well.

She could feel his arousal, but that wasn't the game. He had to break, and she would make him.

She leaned away to admire his perfectly sculpted upper body. Her fingers traced around, from one side of his neck, down his body all around, and up to the other side. She stopped grinding while she did this, paying close attention to barely touch his smooth skin.

When her thumb brushed over a side of his curse mark, his breath hitched. Not long enough for the game to be over, but she noticed.

_fuck_ He thought. He was incredibly turned on at the moment, he couldn't deny it. However that damned curse mark would make him lose their little game. He prayed she didn't notice his little slip up. And hopefully she was done rolling her hips into him too, it's hard to zone out when a hot girl is all over your dick.

Unfortunately for him, she did as her lips kissed along his collar, drawing nearer and nearer to his curse mark. Once her mouth reached the black marking, she ghosted over it. She would be as gentle and light as possible here.

While her mouth teased him up there, her hands fell to his pants, unbuttoning them. He bit his tongue to stop himself from making any noise.

He was getting closer and closer to the breaking point, and he hoped she couldn't tell. He had no idea how she was so good at this, she was innocent little Sakura.

Perhaps that was the hottest part of all this, Sakura, little innocent Sakura, was here, on top of him, coming so close to doing dirty things to him.

Oh, how he wanted her to do dirty things to him.

She leaned back to stare at him, and gently sucked on her finger. He swallowed, _now what_ he thought, growing nervous. He was also beyond excited.

She brushed her hand over the side of his neck, tipping his head before lightly tracing over the design of the curse mark with her finger.

"Uh-unf…" Sasuke let out, eyes falling shut. He lost.

"Ha! I win!" Sakura said, about to jump up before he flipped her over.

"You really think I'm gonna let you go without fucking you first?" He growled. She let out a little yelp.

"Um. Yes?"

"Hell no, that was….damnit woman." He breathed, before slamming his lips to hers. He wasted no time stripping them both down completely and fucking her; they'd had more than enough foreplay.

After she came, which was very fast, he sat the two of them up side by side.

Sakura was blushing, hard. He tipped her head up, and planted a kiss on her lips.

"Wanna play again sometime?" He proposed.

"Definitely." She answered, getting dressed. He licked his lips.

"Good, cause we are." He pulled on his boxers and watched her leave his house, going back to her own.

* * *

"Well? What happened? You were gone forever!" Ino and TenTen demanded as she walked into her bedroom. Naruto woke up, when did he fall asleep?

"Oh, you know." Sakura said, sitting in the desk chair.

"No! We don't!" TenTen said.

"She chickened out and went for a really long walk!" Ino accused. Sakura's eyes went big. "I'm right, aren't I?"

"No, you're not right." Sakura said. "I did what I was supposed to."

"You gave Sasuke a lap dance?"

"No, we played a game." She said, as her phone buzzed.

"Who's that? And that means you lose!"

"Sasuke, now, look at this, do I really lose?" She asked, showing them her phone.

_**You up for our little 'game' tomorrow? **_

_Of course! Ino and TenTen aren't believing me, care to vouch?_

**_I'm vouching. She did give me a lap dance. And other stuff. But that's our_**_ secret._

Ino and TenTen stared at Sakura after reading the messages.

"What other stuff?" They demanded.

"I can't tell, you, it's our secret." She teased her girlfriends.

* * *

_**Yeah I could take this a lot farther but I'm not going to, unless you guys want me to. Um, sorry for not updating I'm having the WORST writers block EVER. I have part of the next chapter of Sick done, but honestly I'm just having serious writers block.**_

_**I've been having this idea for this smut for a while now, but never posted it. Tell me what you guys think and a magic unicorn will come bearing food goodies for you.**_

_**Also, tell me if I should leave this here or continue it! Cause I don't know.**_

_**Anyway, love you all lots and lots and you're the **_**_bestest and yeah. Bye-bye 3_**


End file.
